


The Less I Know The Better

by bedamnhappy



Category: Pitch Perfect (Movies)
Genre: Chloe is still incapable of understanding boundaries, F/F, I'm the platonic best-friend Jesse defense squad, Jeca isn't endgame don't panic, Keep a beady eye on that rating as it may change, Slow Burn, These two bozos need to sort out their feelings, and Beca still desperately needs them
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-02-05
Updated: 2018-02-05
Packaged: 2019-03-14 06:39:02
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,762
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13584399
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bedamnhappy/pseuds/bedamnhappy
Summary: A look through Beca and Chloe's texts starting from 2012 when they met, all the way through Barden and beyond.





	1. A Look Into The Future

**Author's Note:**

> Hey! This is Beca Mitchell's phone. I guess you could say I'm Siri? Except sometimes Beca calls me "Answer me, Asshole" or "No, I didn't ask for Chips Lay, I asked for Chipotle." 
> 
> These are her texts with Chloe Beale. They start from 2012 so....Oh hold on. There's an exchange happening right now. I guess you can read that first? Spoilers I suppose.

_02:37am - Are you awake?_

**02:39am - Barely**

_02:41am - Can we talk? Please._

**02:42am - I told you I needed time.**

_02:43am - I know_

_02:44am - I just don’t think I can give you that anymore_

_02:44am - It’s been almost a week Beca_

_02:46am - I’m sorry_

**02:48am - I need time to figure out what the fuck is going on**

**02:49am - I still haven’t even spoken to Jesse**

**02:50am - My head is a mess**

_02:52am - I’m sorry for that, mine is too._

**02:52am - You kissed me!!!!!**

**02:52am - What were you thinking?? I’m engaged!**

_02:53am - I don’t know okay? I was confused_

_02:53am - And overwhelmed_

_02:54am - I didn’t know if I’d be brave enough again_

**03:06am - Sorry, my hands are shaking**

**03:06am - I couldn’t even type properly**

**03:06am - I’m scared too. And overwhelmed**

**03:07am - I’m engaged**

_03:09am - I’m sorry for fucking everything up_

_03:09am - And I’m sorry for making you overwhelmed_

_03:10am - But I don’t regret kissing you, not one bit_

_03:11am - I love you and I’m so scared that you’re making a mistake_

**03:14am - I can’t do this right now**

_03:14am - Beca…_

**03:15am - Chloe please**

**03:15am - I have to explain to Jesse what’s happened**

**03:16am - And I don’t know how**

_03:21am - Are you still going to marry him?_

_03:35am - Beca?_

**03:37am - I don’t know**

**03:38am - I’m so confused**

_03:40am - So am I_

_03:40am - God I’m confused_

_03:41am - I’ve ever really liked boys_

_03:41am - But then I met you and now I don’t know_

**03:42am - When we’re drunk, we want to kiss**

**03:42am - But I don’t know if that’s my mind playing tricks on me**

**03:45am - I know that I can’t breathe when you’re not near me**

**03:45am - And the thought of not having you near me ever again makes my entire body want to shut down**

**03:46am - But there’s a boy just a room away that’s waiting on me to come back to bed**

**03:47am - And the thought of telling him that I might not want to marry him breaks my heart**

**03:48am - Because he deserves better than that and so do you**

_03:50am - Me?_

**03:51am - You deserve better than a maybe**

**03:52am - And you deserve better than for me to kiss you and then crawl back into bed with him**

_03:53am - I’ll take a maybe_

_03:53am - If there’s a chance you’ll come back to me, I’ll take anything_

**03:54am - Why?**

_03:54am - Because I love you_

**03:58am - I love you**

**04:00am - I should go. I’ll text you later**

_04:01am - Goodnight Beca._

_04:01am - I’m sorry_

_04:03am - Before you go?_

**04:04am - Yeah?**

_04:04am - I may never get you this honest again_

_04:05am - Did you want to kiss me? Or for me to kiss you?_

**04:07am - Maybe.**

**04:07am - I don’t know**

**04:11am - Yes.**

_04:12am - Because I really want to do it again_

**04:15am - Chloe please**

**04:15am - I can’t think like this**

_04:16am - I want you Beca_

_04:16am - I don’t care how long it takes_

_04:16am - I just want you_

**04:17am - I don’t know what to do**

_04:18am - Me neither. Get some sleep._

**04:18am - I love you Chloe**

_04:21am - I love you too._


	2. Do You Remember The First Time?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Siri again!  
>  I've pulled all the text messages from September 2012, when they met! These are the first texts in the thread, I can't believe Beca kept them all, especially since she deletes everyone else's.

# Tuesday - September 4 - 2012

_2:13pm - Hey!_

**2:15pm - Uh, hey?**

_2:15pm - Oh it’s Chloe_

_2:15pm - From the shower_

**2:16pm - Brilliant.**

**2:16pm - How did you get my number?**

_2:18pm - Will you PLEASE consider auditioning? Friday?_

_2:18pm - I really think you’d be so good for us_

_2:19pm - You have a great voice_

_2:19pm - To match your great body ;)_

**2:25pm - Uh, still confused on the number thing but**

**2:25pm - I’ll think about it?**

_2:25pm - AWES_

# Friday - September 7 - 2012

_09:14am - Will I see you today?_

_10:39am - Don’t forget we’ll be in the auditorium_

_11:59am - Are you coming?_

_1:30pm - Okay that was AMAZING_

_1:30pm - Can I buy you a drink? We wont decide who’s “in” until later_

**1:32pm - Sure**

_3:45pm - Sorry that I had to leave so suddenly, I had fun getting to know you a little better_

**3:47pm - No problem**

**3:47pm - Thanks for the drink and uh, it was nice to get to know you too**

**3:48pm - Especially now that we’re both wearing clothes**

_3:52pm - Maybe I preferred us with our clothes off ;)_

_3:53pm - Speak to you later!_

# Saturday - September 8 - 2012

_01:14am - This is your warning that we’re on the way to your room! Don’t tell anyone I warned you!_

_04:15am - Where did you go?! I’m stuck talking to Bumper :(_

**04:16am - Sorry, Jesse dragged me to the drinks table again**

**04:16am - Also only just seen your warning text from earlier**

**04:16am - Thank you**

_04:18am - Shhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhh_

_10:48am - I feel like I’ve been hit by a car. Hangovers are evil_

**11:15am - You are never making my drinks again**

_11:27am - Sorry, I was in the shower, don’t make this out to be my fault!_

_11:30am - Do you wanna get breakfast before we meet with the Bellas? I could eat 100 slices of bacon_

**11:32am - Yeah, sure thing**

# Sunday - September 9 - 2012

_11:14am - Sorry that Aubrey was so full on yesterday_

_11:15am - Would you believe me if I said she doesn’t usually get that bad?_

**11:16am - Absolutely not**

_11:16am - Good call_

# Tuesday - September 11 - 2012

_2:17pm - Rehearsal isn’t running today, Aubrey is sick_

**2:30pm - No problem, let me know if it’s running tomorrow?**

_2:32pm - Will do :)_

_4:56pm - The Bellas were talking about us maybe grabbing dinner?_

_4:57pm - Do you want to come?_

**5:01pm - Sure**

**5:02pm - Where are you thinking?**

_5:04pm - If you joined the group chat, you’d know ;)_

**5:04pm - I don’t do group chats**

_5:05pm - :(_

**5:07pm - Okay fine**

**5:11pm - Happy?**

_5:13pm - Yup ;) See you soon!_

# Thursday - September 13 - 2012

**04:15am - Whatever Aubrey had, she’s given it to me**

**04:15am - Shit, just realised the time. Hope these don’t wake you up**

_04:23am - Are you okay??_

**04:24am - Yeah, I’m sorry for waking you**

**04:25am - I’ve been up all night so didn’t realise the time**

_04:26am - No problem, I needed some water anyway_

_04:28am - I bet Kimmy Jin is enjoying your sickness_

**04:30am - She hates me anyway, I’m sure she’s laying there praying it kills me**

_04:31am - Google the symptoms of poison, you never know what she may have done ;)_

**04:32am - I am not that bad of a roommate**

_04:34am - I find that hard to believe_

**04:35am - Okay, time for you to go back to sleep**

_04:37am - Do you think you’ll be at rehearsal today? I can let Aubrey know for you if not_

**04:45am - I don’t think I will, sorry**

_04:46am - I’ll swing by with soup for you later, rest up xx_

**04:55am - You don’t have to do that**

_4:42pm - Be grateful you’re sick_

**4:53pm - That bad?**

_4:54pm - Aubrey is currently arguing with Stacie because “Sex does not count as cardio”_

**4:57pm - Yikes**

**4:59pm - Have you guys rehearsed anything new?**

_5:04pm - Ha! What do you think?_

_5:06pm - Still up for soup later? I thought we could watch ANTM if I bring my laptop?_

**5:11pm - I’m super sick and I don’t want you to get ill**

_5:12pm - I’m a Beale. We don’t get sick! See you in an hour?_

**5:12pm - Ok**

# Friday - September 14 - 2012

**4:14pm - Dude?! Where are you? Aubrey is freaking out**

**4:15pm - “Chloe is clearly dead, she’d never miss rehearsal”**

**4:18pm - _Missed Call - Beca Mitchell_  **

**4:29pm - Starting to get worried, are you okay?? 4:30pm - I’m on the way to your dorm, call me!**

_4:32pm - Beca I am so sorry_

_4:33pm - I felt so sick this morning so I came home early_

_4:34pm - I thought I could sleep before rehearsal but my alarm didn’t go off :(_

**4:35pm - Shit dude, I’m so glad you’re okay**

**4:35pm - Stay home, I’m coming over with some soup**

_4:37pm - You don’t have to do that! It’s out of your way_

**4:38pm - I’ll be 10 minutes**

**4:39pm - I thought Beale’s didn’t get sick?**

_4:41pm - Must be the effect you have on me ;)_

**4:42pm - That I make you sick?…**

_4:43pm - Oops?_

# Saturday - September 15 - 2012

_11:56am - You free for lunch today?_

**11:58am - Sure, there’s nothing in the group chat though?**

_11:59am - Yeah I though you and me could grab something?_

**12:01pm - Oh**

**12:01pm - Yeah sure**

**12:01pm - Shall I meet you at that panini place?**

_12:04pm - Totes!_

# Sunday - September 16 - 2012

_11:20am - Lunch?_

**11:25am - As much as I’d like to, I’m studying with Jesse right now**

**11:25am - Sorry Chlo**

_11:26am - Oh no worries, have fun! :)_

_11:28am - Also, “Chlo“?_

**11:30am - Sorry**

**11:31am - Is that weird?**

**11:31am - I’m new to this whole “friend” thing**

**11:32am - That sounds way more sad than I expected**

**11:32am - I’m going to go**

_11:33am - No, it’s cute!_

_11:33am - I like it_

_11:34am - That does sound super sad though_

_11:35am - We’re best friends now though, don’t worry ;)_

**11:37am - Well you saw me naked so**

_11:39am - See? You’re even making jokes now_

_11:40am - Best. Friends. Ever._

**11:43am - I’ve gotta go, Jesse says I’m being rude**

**11:44am - ANTM later instead of lunch? I’ll buy the takeout?**

_11:46am - Deal x_

# Wednesday - September 19 - 2012

_9:15pm - Where are you?_

**9:17pm - At the bar. Where are you?**

**9:19pm - Just saw you. I’m literally jumping and waving!**

_9:21pm - You’re SO small_

**9:21pm - Fuck off**

_9:22pm - I saw you smile at your phone, I’m not in trouble ;)_

**9:23pm - Get over here. You owe me a drink or seven.**

**11:47pm - Where are youuuuuuuuuuuuu**

**11:47pm - I misss you :(**

_11:50pm - I’m in the bathroom!_

_11:51pm - God, you’re so drunk_

_11:51pm - Shall we go home?_

_11:54pm - Beca where are you?_

**_11:59pm - Missed Call - Chloe Beale_ **

# Thursday - September 20 - 2012

_12:01am - Stacie has called a cab_

_12:01am - Where are you?_

**12:04am - dnt leave me here**

**12:05am - am outside**

_12:05am - Stay there! I’m coming to get you, we won't leave you_

**1:14pm - So I just woke up and read my texts**

**1:14pm - I am so sorry**

**1:15pm - I was such a wreck last night, I’m so sorry oh my god**

_1:23pm - Hey sleepyhead, don’t worry!_

**1:24pm - How did I get home?**

_1:24pm - Stacie got us a cab with CR and I brought you back to your dorm while they got food_

**1:25pm - Where was Kimmy Jin? She must have been so angry**

**1:25pm - Also, thank you for doing that**

_1:28pm - She wasn’t there when I let us in, not sure where she was_

**1:29pm - How are you feeling? I seem to remember you were pretty sober**

_1:32pm - I’m fine! I didn’t drink much really_

**1:34pm - How come? Sorry you had to babysit me**

**1:35pm - If it’s any consolation, I feel terrible**

**1:35pm - Physically and also because I’m embarrassed**

**1:36pm - Also, just saw the aspirin and water, thank you again**

_1:39pm - Someone had to prevent you and Amy from jousting the bartender so I stopped drinking to make sure we made it home safe! And the bartender made it out alive ;)_

_1:40pm - Don’t feel bad honestly, it was no problem_

**1:41pm - Cynthia-Rose has sent me a text saying: “You’re not a great drunk, poor ginger ;) ;) :P :) ;)”**

**1:42pm - Ignoring the terrible emojis, what did I do?**

_1:45pm - It’s nothing really_

**1:48pm - Chloe**

_1:58pm - You were just very cuddly in the cab_

**2:01pm - CR would never put that many emojis for a cuddle**

**2:02pm - Is it really embarrassing?**

**2:04pm - Was I sick on you? Oh god I was wasn’t I?**

**2:04pm - I am never drinking again, I’m so sorry**

_2:05pm - No you weren’t sick on me haha_

_2:05pm - You uh_

_2:06pm - You kissed me_

_2:07pm - But you were SO drunk and I pushed you away immediately because I know you hate being physical and I wouldn’t ever take advantage of anyone_

_2:08pm - It was fine, you headbutted the window straight afterwards because you lost your balance_

_2:08pm - And then you called Stacie a “moon-shoe wearing giraffe”_

_2:09pm - So all around a successful night out_

**2:14pm - I’m so sorry**

_2:16pm - Beca honestly it’s fine, it was celebration for no rehearsals next week!_

_2:35pm - Are you coming to todays rehearsal though?_

**2:44pm - Probably not**

**2:45pm - I’ve missed my classes today too so I might just stay in bed**

_2:46pm - Want some company? ;) I can bring takeout again?_

**2:51pm - Another time**

# Sunday - September 23 - 2012

_3:03pm - Are you free later? We’re doing Bella board games_

**3:14pm - What time? I’m with Jesse until 9**

_3:16pm - We haven’t seen you since last Thursday :(_

_3:16pm - It starts at 8 if you want to come, Amy said bring your own booze_

**3:31pm - I’ll be there, just maybe a bit late? 8.30?**

_3:32pm - Sure_

**9:12pm - Can you bring the lemonade when you’re done in the kitchen please?**

_9:13pm - Oh now you want something from me?_

_9:13pm - After you STOLE my monopoly property_

_9:14pm - Traitor_

**9:15pm - Don’t be like that, you know I couldn’t steal from Lilly**

_9:15pm - Whatever Mitchell, I’m onto you_

**11:13pm - It’s your turn to spin**

**11:14pm - This game is so dumb**

**11:15pm - I think they’re planning something**

_11:15pm - What do you mean?_

_11:16pm - Like for my turn?_

**11:16pm - Yeah, they keep smirking at me**

# Monday - September 24 - 2012

**01:12am - Are you okay?**

_01:14am - Yeah, are you?_

**01:14am - Yeah**

_01:15am - Okay_

_01:15am - You don’t look it_

_01:18am - Did I rock your world Beca Mitchell? ;)_

_01:18am - I’ll take that smile as a yes ;)_

**01:19am - Shut up and take your turn Beale**

_01:21am - You never know, we might get another seven minutes ;)_

_03:42am - Did you make it home safely?_

**03:43am - Yeah, did you?**

_03:44am - Yeah. Were you avoiding me earlier? I’m sorry if I made you uncomfortable_

_04:30am - Sleep well Beca_

# Thursday - September 27 - 2012

**07:21am - Sorry I haven’t been around this week, work has been really busy**

**07:23am - On top of having 3 assignments due that I haven’t even started**

**07:24am - I’ve missed you**

_07:34am - No problem, this Russian Lit essay is kicking my behind_

_07:35am - Wanna get dinner and study later?_

_07:37am - I’ve missed you too, I thought you were avoiding me_

**07:42am - I wasn’t avoiding you, promise**

**07:43am - Can’t do dinner later though, I’m meeting up with Jesse**

**07:45am - Tomorrow??**

_08:25am - Sure_

**9:44pm - We still on for tomorrow?**

_10:45pm - Sorry, I didn’t have my phone. Tomorrow is fine, meet at mine for 7? I can cook?_

_10:46pm - Just to save cash on takeout_

**10:48pm - Sounds amazing**

_10:50pm - See you tomorrow! Hope you had fun with Jesse_

# Friday - September 28 - 2012

**5:14pm - Have to cover an extra hour at work, can we push tonight to 8?**

_5:18pm - Totes! I need to go to the store anyway_

_5:19pm - Do you want Thai for dinner?_

**5:20pm - Yes. Please. Amazing.**

_5:25pm - Awes! See you later x_

_11:50pm - Did you make it back to your dorm okay?_

**11:51pm - Just got in, Kimmy-Jin is miserable**

**11:51pm - Makes a difference from seeing your smiling face for sure**

**11:52pm - Thank you so much for tonight, I had a really nice time and the food was AMAZING**

_11:53pm - It was nice to see you, it feels like it’s been ages_

**11:54pm - I know**

**11:54pm - Sorry I’ve been so slack**

**11:55pm - I’ll make sure to be around more, I promise**

_11:56pm - Good_

_11:56pm - See you soon x_


End file.
